Ron
by Delacour6
Summary: All I can say is Ron... and 7th year. R/H, H/G, and I hope, inspiring. Now last chapter done! (5th chapter) You don't have to R/R, but I recommend that you do.
1. Trouble

Ron  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which I am VERY proud to own, because it shows that I am extremely and utterly insane. But you obviously know that I do not own these characters, or you would not know anything about Harry Potter, meaning there would be no reason to for you to read this, as you would not understand this.   
  
A/N: Ron. Simply Ron. I can't say it any other way.   
  
The whistle sounded as Harry landed delicately on the ground, the snitch held tightly in his hand. A cheer went through the crowd where the Gryffindors sat. The Hufflepuffs sent an angry murmur around, but eventually congratulated the Gryffindors. This year's new Hufflepuff captain had a grim personality. Quite a change from the cheerful, oh- well- it's- just- a- game Cedric. I watched him head toward Harry and shake his hand gruffly.   
"Good job, Harry!" I yelled to him over the yells from the Gryffindors while I watched the captains shake hands.   
"Thanks, Ron! You too!" he replied.  
We walked up to the common room to change out of our Quidditch robes.  
"Ron, did I ever tell you that your a 1,000 times better keeper than Wood?" Hermione asked, grinning as they came down the stairs to more "Congratulations!" and "We did it!"s from the Gryffindors.   
"Yes, but I still say we had a better team last year, when Fred and George were still coming here," I replied grinning back. "And just so you know, you're the best chaser we've seen for years!"  
Dean and Seamus followed us down the stairs and were greeted by more applause. This was their first (and, obviously, last) year as beaters.  
"Harry! Good job!" Collin and Dennis Creevey chorused from a large armchair.   
Harry, Hermione, and I escaped the crowd of fans (ahh, how wonderful to be able to call people "fans") to get some fresh air. This year had been a wonderful Quidditch year. Last year had been fine, but this year Hermione was playing with Harry and I, too. I smiled blissfully as I walked with my best friends to the tree by the lake to relax after a long game. We'd won! That made it a perfect score against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and we'd soon find out about Slytherin. Harry was still the star of the team, but oh, well. I'd just have to live with it. I'd gotten quite used to it since my fourth year. Well, in fifth year we didn't fight at all, but it still bothered me.  
**************************************************************************  
The next day, I felt awful. I was bored, tired, ignored, and just plain bothered. Harry suggested I go try to find Ginny. (Which always cheered me up, what with her being in Ravenclaw.) So, I did. I bumped into her (yes, literally) while running down a hall trying to find her. It turned out, she was trying to find me.   
"Ron, good job on the Quidditch match!" the sixth year congratulated me happily. "I was so mad at the Hufflepuffs for beating us. That makes us the worst Quidditch team this year. I'm sure you'll win. I'm sure glad Har- er- you beat Hufflepuff."  
"Thanks, Ginny," I replied gloomily.  
"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
"Well, it's just..."  
"Go on."  
"Y'know. Last year."  
She nodded understandingly. "I'm sure Gryffindor'll beat us next year, when it's my last year. I hope Slytherin doesn't beat you. That'd be a shame to end up like we did 4th year. Well, my fourth year, that is."  
I nodded as she babbled. She was talking about the year Sytherin had beat us. Ginny was a fantastic Quidditch player. But she wasn't on the team. She had grown quite pretty. She was tall, thin- waisted, and her hair was sleek and elegant. Her robes twirled delicately around her when she walked.  
"Ron, is there something else wrong?" she asked.  
I was brought back to earth with a thud. "Um... well... yes, actually."  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," she said in her sweet, low voice.  
"No, it's okay. Really. See... It's Hermione."  
She nodded, showing that "I know" smile that girls often get when it comes to this sort of thing.  
"Well, she... She hasn't been acting herself lately," I finished lamely.  
"Really? It seems like she's acting the same to me," Ginny replied, still smirking.  
"I know it seems like that... but she hasn't been studying very hard, or helping people with their homework. It doesn't seem like she's trying. She hasn't been to the library in weeks. She's caught up in Quidditch, and playing practical jokes, and being... well... non- Hermish. I don't know what's wrong," I cried out.  
Ginny nodded sympathetically. "How much?"  
"Is a galleon okay? I'm kinda broke."  
"No, no. You know I don't do that anymore. I mean, how much of a difference is it? She's my friend too, I'm willing to work for free."  
"Oh. Thanks. She isn't acting at all like herself," I replied.  
"Thank you. We'll discuss what I've found out at dinner?"  
"Sure."  
**************************************************************************  
"So she'll talk to us at dinner..."  
"Wrong! She'll talk to *me* at dinner," I responded, glaring at Harry.  
"Sorry! So I made a mistake," he snapped back.  
"Harry, let's not start a fight again."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Hey, guys," Hermione walked up behind us and rang out her voice melodically.  
"Hi, Herm. What's up?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing, really. I'm bored. Do you want to play chess, Ron?" she said, turning to me.  
"Why don't you get that report done?" I asked thinking *Please, Hermione. Be normal.*  
"No, that can wait. So do you want to play, or what?'  
I sighed. "Okay, sure. You'll be okay, Harry?"  
"Sure. I have to help Dean with not hitting Draco with his club, anyway. Seeya later!" he sighed.  
After we were in the common room ready to play, I had an idea. "Hey, Herm."  
"Hmm?"  
"I forgot, I'm supposed to- er- talk to Professor McGonagall about my class schedule. But, I'm sure Ginny would like to play?" I asked, knowing Ginny would ba able to detect clues easier than me.  
"Well, I suppose. But where would we play?" she asked, surprised.  
"I don't mind if you take it outside," I responded a little too quickly, desperate to find out why she was acting so strange.  
"Well, okay. I'll go find her."  
"Thank you!" I practically screamed with relief.   
"Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you need your schedule?" she asked, holding up the first schedule of mine that she had not color- coded.  
"Oh, yeah. Hehe. Bye!" I said, grabbing the schedule.   
**************************************************************************  
After hanging out with Harry for an hour, we realized it was dinner time. When we got there, I found Ginny's bright head almost immediately in the crowd.  
"So, how did the chess game go?" I asked.  
"Great! C'mon outside," she replied secretively.  
We walked out the doors and sat on a step.  
"Okay, well, we when we were playing, she brought up something interesting she'd learned in Transfiguration. I used that to say, 'I just love studying for Transfiguration! Don't you?' And she said, oh you're going to love this, 'Well, I do, but Ron told me it was annoying that I was always studying and never relaxing. I guess he must have felt like I was neglecting him and Harry. So, I relaxed. And now, I know what fun is like. To tell the truth, I really do prefer studying.' She just kinda laughed it off and we kept playing."  
I sat, stunned. I *had* said that to her, hadn't I? "Thanks, Ginny," I said. "I can take it from there."  
**************************************************************************  
We walked back into the room quietly. Ginny sat down next to Terry Boot at the Ravenclaw table, and I sat down next to Hermione.  
"Hey, Herm, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure, Ron," she answered quietly.   
When we were outside she said, "Ginny told you, didn't she?"  
I nodded.  
"I told her not to tell you. I knew you wouldn't like to hear about Harry. I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ron. Don't worry," she said compassionately.  
She walked back into the hall. Now I had something else on my mind. What had Harry said? I'd have to find out before I confronted Hermione about what I'd said earlier.  
**************************************************************************  
"Harry."  
"Yes?" he replied meekly.  
"I think you're in trouble."  
"I could probably guess that from the look you're giving me," he said, trying to be funny to break the ice. I was not amused.  
"What did you say to Hermione?" I asked coldly.  
"Nothing," he lied.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" I raged through gritted teeth.  
"If you don't know, I can't tell you," he answered smugly.  
"Harry, I MEAN it," I said, over- expressing the warning tones.  
"I can't!" he screamed back, and ran out of the common room dodging any fist that might be heading in his direction.  
"That does it," I muttered.  
I left the room to find Ginny.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: What will happen next? Find out soon! Next time:  
will Ginny confess to Ron what Hermione said Harry said?  
will Ron confess what Ginny told him to Hermione?  
will Harry and Ron be mad at each other for life?  
Finis  



	2. More Trouble

Ron Part 2: More Ginny, Hermione, and Harry Trouble  
  
A/N: J. K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which I am ACTUALLY proud to own.  
  
Hermione and I walked to the Great Hall for dinner. "Er- Hermione- You wouldn't mind if I spoke to Ginny, would you?"  
"That's fine," she replied, a little huffily at the mention of Ginny, who she thought had betrayed a secret. I made up my mind to confess what Ginny had really told me right after I figured out what Harry the secret was from Ginny.  
"Ginny!" I called to her.  
She looked up from the Ravenclaw table, surprised.  
Seeing it was me, she waved. "Hi, Ron!"  
I indicated the door, and she nodded.  
Once we were in the corridor, she asked, "How'd it go with Hermione?"  
"Awful. Now, fess up," I snapped back.  
Ginny gave me a hurt look.  
"Sorry. I'm not mad at you. It's Harry. Now, what did he say?"  
"Hermione got the wrong impression on what you were trying to say, eh?"  
I nodded.  
"Did you tell her the truth?"  
"She didn't give me a chance."  
"RONALD WEASLEY! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SHE'S MAD AT ME BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET ANY WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?"  
"It's not my fault!" I said protectively.  
"Fine. I guess you're not going to tell her until I tell you?"  
I nodded again.  
"Okay. He was a little mad at you for just walking away from him, and..."  
"I did NOT! I even asked him if he was okay with it!"  
"Well, you know Harry. He's not going to get in between you and Hermione! He's too nice for that, and you know it!"  
"Okay, fine. What did he say?"  
"Well, it's not really *that* insulting..."  
"Just tell me!"  
"Fine! Ron, Hermione and I both lied. It wasn't you, it was Hermione. He didn't say anything about you! There, are you happy? We didn't want to tell you, because we knew it would make you angrier."  
"Okay, can you tell me already?" I asked, not getting any angrier at her lying to me, because I knew they were right.  
"He... he... he called her a Mudblood. There, are you happy?" she spat out, and she turned to head back into the hall.  
"Ginny!"  
She turned angrily. "What???"  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, Ron!" she threw her arms around me and started to walk away. But just as she reached the door, she turned around again. "You will talk to Harry and Hermione?"  
"Of course! I was already planning to talk to Hermione, and I think Harry needs to tell me more. I want to hear it from him."  
"Okay. But don't be mean. To either of them."  
"Don't worry," I said, a smile playing around my face. "Your best friend and boyfriend will be fine."   
I dodged a punch from her, and we walked back into the hall, hand in hand.  
**************************************************************************  
"Herm, can we talk?" I asked a little nervously.  
"Sure, Ron."  
We walked back outside. I reminded myself that this would be easy compared to Harry, and shuddered at the thought.  
"Hermione, I... Ginny didn't tell me about Harry saying anything."  
To my surprise, she didn't look surprised or even angry. She just got that look on her face that makes me go wild and replied, "So she just told you now, and now you're going to tell me what she did say?"  
"You have psychic powers. You know that, don't you?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Anyway, the day after we won the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff-"  
"As in, yesterday?"  
"Whatever. I told her that... you weren't acting normal study- wise. So she said she'd find out what she could about it."  
"So you seized the chess opportunity, and at dinner that night, you talked to her about what I'd said on this exact same step?"  
"Wrong, the one below it."  
We shared a smile.  
"And... about what you said to her... I didn't mean it. I'm glad you like studying better. Please stop it with all this relaxing nonsense. You KNOW I'll never get used to it."  
"Thank you, Ron," she said, smiling.  
We shared a hug, an just as we were preparing to head back into the hall, my good mood disintegrated.  
"Harry?" she asked sympathetically.  
"Harry."  
"Need help?"  
"Of course, but I think this is something I need to do on my own."  
"Stop saying stuff like that. You're starting to sound like Harry. Oh, great. Now I have to sort things out with Ginny!"  
We laughed, and for an instant, I felt such as strong emotional bond that I couldn't take my eyes off her. It seemed like she was pouring over me, and I couldn't think. My throat went dry and my eyes glazed over.  
"Ron, you okay?"  
"Not yet."  
I swept her up into an embrace, and when our lips met, I nearly passed out with sheer joy.   
"Now I'm still not okay. I'm more than okay."  
She laughed, and we left Dreamland to confront Harry and Ginny.  
**************************************************************************  
"Harry, let's talk."  
"Let's."  
Once again, though it had gotten quite old, we marched out of the great hall. I noticed Ginny and Hermione walking out the other door.  
"Ginny told me what you said."   
"I didn't mean it. You know she's not."  
"Okay. I'm sorry for the er- incident in the common room."  
"It's okay."  
The rest of dinner was a little stiff, but when we went to bed, the friendship was fully repaired.  
**************************************************************************  
I thought all my troubles that year were over, but, unfortunately, it was only The beginning of June, and you can bet the troubles weren't gonna stop there. In fact, they were about to get worse, and the next few days, were going to be the worst of my life.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: So, did you like it. For those of you who are H/H, sorry about the little intense R/H part. There will also be an intense H/G part coming up. So, don't kill me everybody. It's short, so please read it anyway.  



	3. A Little Solving of Trouble

Ron Part 3: That's New!  
  
A/N: J. K. Rowling owns all except plot. And I KNOW that Ginny is in Gryffindor. Can't a girl be creative???   
  
"Really?" I was so happy, I could hardly believe it. Ginny had been accepted as Keeper for the Ravenclaw team.  
"Yes! I'm so happy! I've been trying to get on for such a long time!" she twirled a long strand of silky hair around her finger.  
"I know," I answered.  
"I want to go tell Hermione! Bye, Ron! Bye, Harry!"  
"Ginny!" Harry called after her. "She's studying in the common room! Do you want us to tell her?"  
"Oh. That's too bad. Sure! Thanks, Harry!" she ran off to join her friend Francine who was waving her over.  
"Bye," I said.  
"That's cool," Harry said as Ginny and Francine walked away, gossiping.  
"Yeah!"  
We walked back to the common room to tell Hermione the good news.  
**************************************************************************  
"Oh! That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed when we told her about Ginny.   
"Oh, I promised Seamus and Dean I'd give them that secret passageway they've been dying to see in about 10 minutes from now! I've got to go," I recalled.  
"Okay, bye!" they called as I jogged through the portrait hole.  
But, if I'd known what was about to happen in that common room, I would have stayed and broken the promise.  
**************************************************************************  
The next day, Harry, Hermione and I walked down to the Quidditch field to watch the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We wouldn't have bothered if it hadn't been Ginny's first game. Throughout the game, we cheered her on as she blocked the goal *every time the Quaffle was hit through*. She was fantastic. After a moment, we saw the Snitch. Ginny's friend, Francine's older brother, Geoffrey was speeding towards it while the Hufflepuff seeker, Ernie sped towards it following him closely, and we cheered as Geoffrey landed on the ground, a victorious grin on his face. I looked over at Harry who was watching the opposite side of the field, his face pale.   
"Harry?"   
He just pointed a quivering finger at the ground where he was staring. I looked over and gasped. Ginny was lying on the ground, and she didn't look... very... alive.  
**************************************************************************  
We ran over to the spot where Ginny had fallen. She was unconscious but definitely alive. Professor McGonagall and Hermione were running over.  
"Granger!"  
"Yes, Professor?"   
"Go inform Professor Dumbledore. He is busy congratulating the other Ravenclaw team. Potter!"  
Harry trembled. "Yes, Professor?"  
"Please notify Madam Pomfrey. This is definitely more than a minor injury."  
I was quivering, white as a ghost, scared to death.   
"Weasley," she said, her voice softened.  
"Yes?" I gasped.  
"Why don't you walk up to your common room and write a letter to your parents?"  
"Yes, Professor."  
Dean and Seamus walked me up to the common room. Once there, I wrote a letter and sent Pig away with it, and fell into a dead faint over Neville's bed.  
**************************************************************************  
While I slept, I had a dream. I was walking around on the Quidditch field. After every few steps, Professor McGonagall jumped out at me and screamed, "She's dead!" I would then faint, and Hermione would wake me up, tell me she hated me, and walk away to find Harry. When I woke up, Harry and Hermione were looking at me anxiously. Hermione explained that Ginny, was asleep, and that she should be alright in about a week. But, she told me more, and that was the frightening part.   
**************************************************************************  
"What?" I screamed, and jumped to my feet. "You can't be serious."  
"Well, she really doesn't resemble Sirius," Harry said, trying to use humor to calm me down.  
"You're not even supposed to be up here," I said to Hermione.  
"I got special permission from Professor McGonagall."  
"What, to tell me something like that?!?" I screamed at her.  
"No, calm down. To tell you about Ginny."  
"Fine. You told me. I think you used your permission up."  
"Ron, will you just listen already?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
"No!"  
"Ron, please-" Hermione said soothingly.  
But, seeing it was no use, she turned and left.  
"I hate you," I hissed at Harry after Hermione had left.  
"If you'd just let one of us explain!" Harry yelled back.  
"Fine. I'm listening."  
"We just felt like... well..."  
"What, has Parvati come down with smallpox or something?!?"  
"Ron! Listen! That's just the thing. Well, my side of it, anyway."  
"Okaaaay, right. Parvati has smallpox."  
"No, I was talking more about the Parvati part. See, I WOULD go with Parvati, but see, Ginny..."  
"Well, since Ginny's a sixth year, she'd understand. It's not like she's really an option, now is it?"  
"I know, but she gets jealous of Parvati, you know."  
"You're not even my sister's boyfriend!"  
"Well, it's never really been said aloud..."  
"You are NOT going to the 7th year dance with MY girlfriend!" I burst out angrily.  
"You know how Ginny gets. She'll pretend she doesn't mind, but she really will. And she knows Herm and I are... well... friends!"  
"Okay. Fine. I'll go with that. You're being nice to my sister. Fine. Great, actually! It's not like you're even the issue! But what about Hermione?"  
"THAT'S the part we knew you'd get upset about," Harry replied shakily. "See... she doesn't want to make the wrong impression."  
"Okay. I'm the wrong impression. That's fine. We're all PERFECT with that idea. I suck. Cool! Just the opinion I've always wanted from the girl I have a crush on."  
"Harry! She doesn't want to be flirting with her dance partner at her last year dance. The thing is, the PROBLEM is that she likes you."  
That calmed me down immediately. "Really?"   
"Really," Harry answered gently.  
"WELL SHE'S STILL NOT GOING WITH YOU!" I bellowed in his ear, before he stormed down to the common room to finish his homework.  
**************************************************************************  
I was SO mad. Harry had gotten me, and their was no way to get him back. First of all, I couldn't take his girlfriend since she was a sixth year, and second of all, even if I could, it wouldn't exactly make him jealous. She was my sister, he wouldn't give a hoot if I danced with her. And the worst part of it was, Hermione was my only hope. Without her, there was no one. Great. My sister was in the hospital wing for a week, and my girlfriend and best friend were off arranging a date with each other.   
**************************************************************************  
I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep when I felt Harry shaking me awake. As I sat up, I noticed that Hermione had snuck up with him.   
"Ron. We know how upset you are, and that you feel like we're starting to like each other, but the fact is... that's not true. You KNOW I love you. You know it," Hermione whispered.  
"We've just been talking to Dumbledore," Harry continued, smiling weakly. "He said that he'll make an exception, and that Ginny can go with me."  
I sat up smiling and embraced them both warmly. They really did care, to go to all that trouble. "Thanks, guys. I love you too, Hermione."  
She smiled and hurried down before she was caught. I heard Neville give a loud snore as he turned over in his sleep.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Okay, I know this has been a long time, but can you hang in there? Anyway, big time change. It is now the day that Ginny gets out of the hospital wing. Just wanted to inform you of the time change. Ciao, Darling!  
**************************************************************************  
Harry, Hermione, and I waited. And waited.  
"Fine!" Madam Pomfrey said finally. "But only because you're her brother, and it's been a week."  
We thanked her and practically tumbled over each other through the door.   
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Hi!" and "Ginny!" and "Yay!" we all yelled.  
Ginny smiled. "Hi! I'm coming to dinner, but until then, I'm here.  
I nudged Harry. He blushed, and said, "Er- Ginny... Professor Dumbledore said it was okay, what with you being sick so long..."  
"He wants to know if you'll go to the 7th year dance with him," Hermione giggled.  
"Sure, Harry!" Ginny smiled. It was strange watching Harry be the shy one.  
"He was going to go with Hermione..." I trailed off, still a little angry at the thought.  
"Say no more," she replied knowingly, and we all had a good laugh.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry about all these time changes, but otherwise, this story'll be really long, and it already is, so you can just imagine. Anyway, it is now 5:30 on the day of the dance. Everyone up to 6th year is eating at 5:30 to make way for the 7th years at 6:30.   
**************************************************************************  
"Ginny, calm down," I heard Hermione shouting in her dormitory.  
"Sorry!" I heard Ginny squeal back.  
Then the two came down the stairs, giggling and pushing each other. *Girls*, I thought. Hermione and Harry were glaring at each other, obviously about something I wasn't aware of. Ginny pushed her again, and they resumed giggling.   
"Er- Ginny-" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where'd you get those dress robes?"  
"Um... Hermione said I could pay her back..." she replied, more than nervous.   
"Those must've cost... well..."  
"Calm down, Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "There's no hurry."  
"Okay, as long as your willing to wait a hundred years for the hundred galleons."  
"Oh, Ron. C'mon. Stop exaggerating," she said, looking up and down Ginny's velvety green robes with pearl buttons.  
"Um... can I talk?" Harry said, trying, once again, to ease the situation with humor.  
"Oh, well. Not like it's my money, anyway," I finished.  
Hermione herself wore pearly silver robes that spread around her on the floor an inch in every direction. Her hair, once again, had been twisted up with gallons of "that weird sleek stuff" as she loathed my calling it.  
"Well, shall we go?" Hermione said timidly.  
"There's still a half hour!" Harry exclaimed in his re- used bottle green dress robes.   
"I see you finally got new dress robes, Ron," Hermione said, ignoring him.  
Well, they weren't terrible, I thought, looking down at them. They were a bit frayed, but the color was dark, navy blue. The gold buttons did look rather elegant, too.  
We talked about dress robes, all of us were a bit nervous, (I because of the looks Harry and Hermione threw each other every time one of them spoke), and we couldn't seem to change topic very easily. Then, it was 6: 20, and we all decided to head down.   
**************************************************************************  
The food was quite good, Hermione and I spent most of time dancing, and not as much eating. I didn't recognize the group who was playing, but they were quite good, also. Harry and Ginny spent most of the time talking, and not much anything else. That's all I really have to say on the dance.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Well, that's Ron's opinion on the dance, and if you were to ask Hermione about it, she would probably say the same thing, but let's switch from POV to a general story for just ONE section on Harry.  
**************************************************************************  
Harry looked around. It was very noisy.   
"Ginny..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to sit with Ron and Hermione?"  
"Sure."  
"Alright."   
They sat down next to them, but soon, Ron and Hermione were up and dancing.  
Harry tried to start a conversation, but he would be the one to end it.   
After a while, Ginny leaned over and asked a question that startled him.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like me?"  
For a moment Harry sat in shock, but then he remembered that he was supposed to answer.  
"Um..."  
"It's okay, never mind."  
"Actually, yes. Very much."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You?" he asked, feeling stupid.  
"Yes."  
They both looked away, very embarrassed. But then, Harry changed his mind.   
"Actually, I don't."  
"What?"  
"I LOVE you."  
"Me too."  
Then, they went back to talking, and for the rest of the dance it didn't come back up. But, in front of the Ravenclaw common room, for the first and most beautiful time, their lips met, and soon, once again. They weren't even aware of Ron and Hermione watching.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: OK, did anybody not completely 99% hate it? Oh, well. Guess not. Anyway, next time:  
What's up with H + H?  
More H/G? Hmmm....  
More R/H? You bet!   
And don't worry, the non- Ron POV was only for one section, so next time, Ron will star again. More Herm instead of more Ginny, and LOTS more sad. Sorry, but next time, you won't believe what event will happen. All else will be boring compared to this one event, and more Quidditch! Yayayayayayay! And, some of our big, nice, friend... Hagrid! Yay! The next chapter should be best!  
  
  
  



	4. Finally, No Trouble!!!

Ron Part 4: The Event  
  
A/N: EVERYTHING belongs to J. K. Rowling, and will someone PLEASE tell me how to make disclaimers funny, because I never seem to be able to.   
  
It was a bright, beautiful day. The air smelled of sun-baked grass and the blue, cloudless sky broke apart only to make way for the sun that cast rays downward to tickle the trees gently. Harry and I sat watching the giant squid in the lake peacefully while Hermione studied under the cool shade of a tree nearby. Hagrid strolled around leading Fang on a leash. It seemed the whole of Hogwarts was outside enjoying the beautiful day. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were rocketing paint bombs at Parvati and Lavender, who ran off screaming to tell Professor McGonagall who was talking to Dumbledore happily in the doorway leading to the Great Hall. I had finally managed to push the thought of Potions all the next morning out of my mind. Ginny was walking towards us.  
"Hi," she greeted us, sitting down next to Harry. "What's up?"  
"Not a lot. Nice day," Harry commented.  
"Yes. So... have you heard from Sirius lately?"   
While Harry and Ginny talked, I waved Dean over.   
"Hello. Where's Seamus?"  
"Looking for Harry. Hey, Harry!"   
Harry turned around and grinned. "Hi, Dean."  
"Seamus and I were looking for you. You told us to meet you on the Quidditch field at three today. Remember, yesterday? It's 3:15 already."  
Harry's face fell. "Oh... yeah, I remember. I have to go, Ginny. Bye, Ron."  
After Harry and Dean had left, Professor McGonagall strode over to Ginny and I.  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office, Mr. Weasley," she informed me sharply.  
"Yes, Professor." I followed her away and into the castle.   
We walked up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, up another stairway, through a winding passageway, and stopped at a statue where she exclaimed "Sesame seeds!" (Obviously Dumbledore had heard the Muggle saying "Open sesame" and gotten mixed up.) We marched up a moving staircase (which I had heard Harry call an escalator) and into a room which I was sure must be Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood up when I walked in.   
"Hello, Mr. Weasley. How are you today? Well, enough chit-chat. You're probably wondering why I asked you to have a word- or rather- a few words with me."  
Not knowing whether or not it was meant as a question, I looked him in the eyes and waited.  
"Well, there is something about to take place that I need your help with. I know that you can, so *will* you?"  
"If you're sure I can..."  
"Excellent! Now, the Hogwarts schedule has gotten a little crazy lately, and it hasn't been much fun... lots of studying, not much relaxing... we're arranging a bit of a fun day. Just to get everyone's spirits up."  
"Oh, that sounds like fun!" I replied, not really sure whether or not I meant it.  
"Glad you think so. Anyway, the heads of each house are to pick a student to help them."  
"Er- I'm kind of wondering what this has to do with me, sir. I mean... I'm not exactly Professor McGonogall's favorite student."  
"Oh, no. Those students will be speaking to the heads of the houses themselves. You see, I was about to say that I am picking a student as well, to help me with the major things. I picked you."  
He said this so casually that for a moment I could only gape at him. "Uh... well... but, Harry..."  
"Well, I've never had a favorite student, and I never will. Only a few jealous Slytherins believe Harry to be my favorite student. No, Harry is not my favorite student, because I don't have one. And no, you aren't either, and for the same reason. Part of my reason for picking you is BECAUSE Harry is so popular, and I watch you get pushed to the side, day after day, and put up with it. Another part is because I believe you to be the sort of person who likes this sort of thing... You know, relaxation, games, you know..."  
I nodded, a little too slowly, and he continued.  
"So... would you like to help?"  
Feeling a million questions thunder into my head, I could only reply, "Okay."  
**************************************************************************  
As the week wore on, Harry asked me all sorts of questions that I couldn't answer. After a while, Hermione, who had been chosen from Gryffindor even began to start asking me the things she didn't know. I spent all my free time helping Dumbledore make decisions. Some that didn't matter a lot such as "Should Hagrid pick a unicorn that has a single gold hair, or all gold hair?" But, also more important questions which were often the ones that Harry and Hermione prodded me about. It was a very busy time, full of decisions, discussions, building, preparing, and LOADS of changing stuff around at the last possible moment. But, finally, Saturday came, and the Great Hall was abuzz at breakfast. After the last fork had been put down, the last "Please pass the syrup" said, Dumbledore rose, and said:  
"Well, I'm sure you've all been looking forward to this. Would the Hufflepuffs please file out? Thank you. Followed by Slytherin? And Gryffindor? Don't worry about that, Mr. Longbottom, there are other syrup pitchers. Yes, Ravenclaw, you may follow. That's it, everyone out with Professor Flitwick. Yes, everyone. Thank you. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Boot, and Miss Abbot. Please follow Professor Snape outside."  
After he had finished all this, I followed Snape out along with Hermione, Draco, and Terry, and Hannah. It was a nice day. Snape ordered us to separate the students into groups. ("Miss Abbot... 1st years, if you please. Mr. Boot... 2nd years and 3rd years... Mr. Malfoy... 4th and 5th... and Miss Granger 6th and 7th if you please. Mr. Weasley, you are to go directly to Hagrid's hut to help him set up.") I got to help Hagrid with best part of the whole day! I grinned and rushed over to the hut.   
**************************************************************************   
"'Ello, Ron. Thanks fer comin' ter help me set up!"  
I grinned. "Well, I-"  
"I know, I know. It's the best part o' the day. Everyone's sayin' so," Hagrid finished, beaming.   
Obviously he was enjoying the praise he had never gotten.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't finish this chapter. I still have work to do on Mr. J and What Lies Behind the Secret's Wall. Plus, I'd like to write one of my normal humor fics I haven't written in a while. And, I have an busy schedule today aside from writing (although writing is the best). And all those things come before this, first of all because I have only worked on this for a long time, and secondly because all the other stuff is humor. And, if you've read at least THREE of my fics, you know that with me, humor prevails. Thank you for your patience, and I hope YOU DIDN'T FLAME ME FOR THIS BEING INCOMPLETE UNTIL YOU READ THIS NOTE!!! 


	5. The end of the beginning... or the begin...

Ron Part 5: Horror Scene  
  
A/N: All hers.  
  
It was getting dark. Some students were lounging on the grass, bored with all the booths. Others had gotten frustrated at the ring toss, as the pole for tossing the rings around seemed to have been a transfigured kangaroo, and was still hopping a bit when thrown a ring. But still others were enjoying the booths, particularly the dunking booth where Dumbledore was dripping wet, but still giggling excitedly. Hagrid and I had finally completed setting up HIS contribution. I ran across the grounds to tell Dumbledore. I waited patiently while he wrung out the hem of his sopping robes, straightened his spectacles, and broke away from the long line of students.  
"We're ready, Professor," I informed him, smiling.  
"Yay!" he cried happily, and a little childishly. "Alright! Back in your lines everyone! First years over by that stump. Second years beside them. There you go!"  
He turned back to me. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Please inform Hagrid that we are on our way to his hut."  
I turned and ran back to the hut. I opened the door. "Hagrid, they're coming!"  
"Great. Now, go ter the edge of the forest, and tell them what to do."  
**************************************************************************  
I stood in front of the many heads. "Okay... um... we're going to do this in small groups. If you are a Hufflepuff first year, please follow Hermione to the other side of Hagrid's hut." I watched them file away. "Er- First year Gryffindors... follow Terry, please. And First year Ravenclaw... follow Mal- Draco. First year Slytherin... Hannah. Oh, Hermione's back. Second year Slytherins follow her."  
Soon everyone was in the groups on the other side of the cabin. The teachers, teachers' helpers and I walked over and heard Hagrid giving rules. All the students looked terrified. I could dimly hear Draco calling me a muggle-loving idiot, but I was too absorbed in what Hagrid was saying to really care. I had NO idea Hagrid cared that much about safety rules...  
"And, I guess that's about' it. So firs' year Gryffindors are gonna follow Professor McGonagall into the forest..." Hagrid instructed everyone, and soon, Hogwarts school was following Hagrid, Hermione, and I into the forest.   
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Gotta stop for a second. I'm halfway in the middle of a serious case of writer's block BECAUSE I have so many ideas, and NO idea which one to use first. Okay... here we go...  
**************************************************************************  
Hagrid's tour was AMAZING! He showed us unicorns, centaurs, and more things I'd never even heard of! (Even though I had seen it all while helping him set up!) I went a bit pale when Hagrid showed us three giant spiders. One of them (I swear, it HAD to be Aragog!) winked at Harry and I as we were leaving. But over-all, it was fantastic! That's the only word for it.  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm SOOO sorry about all the time changes. It is now the day of the 7th year graduation. (Which means I only skipped 3 days, anyway.)  
**************************************************************************  
"Bye, Ron! Wish I could watch," Ginny called as we strode away from the portrait hole.  
She had been waiting for us outside the common room. I could tell she was almost as excited as Harry and Hermione were, but at her words, and her little wink in my direction, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. Once we reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore told us to sit in the chairs in front of the staff table. Harry and I sat on either side of Hermione. (He instructed us to sit boy-girl-boy-girl. Honestly, as Hermione would say. As if we're young enough for that!) Hermione was bouncing in her seat restlessly. Her fingernails dug into my hand.  
"Hermione!"  
"Oh, sorry, Ron."  
Harry was looking a bit pale, realizing he was probably going to be brought up a lot.  
"So... you have all completed seven years of Hogwarts training," Dumbledore's deep voice boomed. "I would like to-"  
He paused as a shattering crash sounded outside, and screams sounded from the direction of Ravenclaw tower. The lights went out and the room was plunged into semi-darkness. Harry's face turned even more pale. He knew, I knew, and from the look on Hermione's face, we all knew, this was it. The BIG moment. Harry could have stood up and drawn his wand, and no one would have been surprised. But he didn't. He just sat, trembling in his seat, waiting. The door burst open. I had never actually set eyes upon this man, so I was incredibly terrified. His face was powder-white. His red, fiery eyes erupted into an unknown world of hatred. HIS hatred.   
"Harry Potter," he hissed. "I am here. To kill you."  
Harry turned even more pale, which I had thought up until that moment was entirely impossible. But I was wrong. He stood up slowly and drew his wand.   
"As if," said a sarcastic voice from the doorway.   
I looked away from the terrible creature, now drifting towards Harry to see my own sister standing in the doorway, holding a long, green snake writhing in her grasp. She threw it on the floor at Voldemort's feet, where it landed with an unearthly thud. I felt Hermione shudder and shrink back in horror.   
Once it had landed, Ginny said coolly, "That yours?"  
I stared. Harry stared. Hermione stared. Flitwick fell off his chair. Ginny began advancing on Voldemort, what seemed to be absolute fury bursting with every step she took.   
"Ginny?" my voice wavered a little. This was a mistake. Voldemort whipped his head around and stared in my direction. Hermione gasped. His eyes had no pupils.   
"Professor Dumbledore." Ginny addressed him as though the most evil wizard- even person- in the galaxy wasn't standing here in a room threatening to blast the person she was desperately in love with and maybe her best friend and brother into tiny little bits. "There are death eaters in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms. I thought you might like to know."  
Then, instead of leaving, she continued to walk towards the place I least wanted to be at that moment. She stopped only two feet away from him. He took a little step back.  
Harry seized this opportunity by raising his wand to kill Voldemort, but Voldemort saw this, and stopped him very simply.  
"Avada Kedavra," he said, a bit lazily. But I winced. His voice was the most terrible noise I had ever heard.   
Harry fell to the floor, and I thought for a horrible moment that he was dead. But, Hermione rushed into the aisle and I realized, when he sat up, he couldn't possibly be. But I'd seen the curse hit him directly, and with amazing force. I could only stare. I could tell Harry was brain storming for ideas. Suddenly, he began to speak in the language he hadn't spoken in for five years- Parseltoungue. The snake, (which I realized must have been the famous Nagini) raised her head, turned, and began to advance on Voldemort, but Voldemort did the same as Harry, sending Nagini back in Harry's direction. I watched this go on for a while- Harry- Voldemort- Harry- Voldemort. I looked around desperately. How long could this go on? I noticed Ginny, who was now looking rather pale. And, for some reason, she screamed. The snake stopped moving. Harry and Voldemort stopped hissing. The whole hall looked toward Ginny. But Ginny seemed unaware of this. She was staring at the Slytherin banner hanging over one of the tables. I saw nothing there to scream about. Harry jumped up and raised his wand.   
"No, Harry! Not yet!" I heard Ginny scream.   
Harry yelled something I couldn't hear. I saw the green light again, but this time, it seemed to be twisting, spiraling around in the air. I saw it open a hideous mouth, and I realized, it was in the shape of a snake. And it was facing me. But not heading towards me. Just... facing me. The last thing I could remember thinking was: *This is not the Avada Kedavra curse.* As I fell to the ground, I heard one other person do the same. But I did not recognize just who it was.   
**************************************************************************  
When I awoke, I was surrounded by a green mist. I could see... they couldn't be snakes, and yet I couldn't see what else they might be... all around me. Like the one I had seen when Harry had cursed Voldemort. But, they had TWO heads. One on one end, and one on the other. The first thing that occurred to me was that the other one could have had another head I couldn't see. Each head was whispering something. A name. The right one was saying one name, and the left head another. Then, I realized what the two names were. I passed out again.  
**************************************************************************   
When I awoke for the second time, the mist was gone. I was in a bed in the hospital wing. I breathed a sigh, not of relief, but of anticipation. I had so many questions, and only a snake to answer them. A SNAKE TO ANSWER THEM??? I looked down on the floor. Nagini was looking up at the bed.   
Feeling a little foolish to be speaking to a snake, I said, "I wonder what you're doing here."  
"Well, maybe you could try asking me, as I'm the most likely person to know!" she snapped back.  
"You can talk?" I said, taking points off myself for my lack of originality.  
"All snakes can talk, stupid." Nagini replied. "But most humans are too idiotic to understand them."  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm a Parselmouth?"  
"Well, that would explain why you're hissing, now wouldn't it?"  
"I am?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"But- I've tried to talk in Parseltongue loads of times, and I've never been able to."  
"Well, you've just recently been given the ability."  
"Oh."  
"Now, your first question is probably 'What was that big snake thing?'."  
I nodded.  
"Well, Harry DID try to kill Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra curse. Unfortunately, sometimes those curses go very, very, wrong. Not bad, just wrong. Different than the owner intended, that's all. Harry, obviously intended to kill Voldemort. But... well... the other person you heard hitting the floor was NOT Voldemort."  
"Wait a minute. How do you know I heard someone else hitting the floor?"  
"I can read your mind," the snake replied casually. "Anyway, do you have any idea who DID?"  
"Read my mind, you say?"  
"Yes, yes. ALL snakes can read humans' minds. Anyway, do you know?"  
"No... just tell me, okay?"  
"Alright, alright. But I don't know if you're prepared for this information. Ginny."  
"What?!?"  
"The other person was Ginny."  
"So?"  
"So she saw the other end of the snake."  
"So?"  
"Now, I'm going to tell you something. But I don't want any interruptions."  
"Okay."  
"Well, obviously you remember what happened in your second year."  
"Kinda. Duh."  
"NO interruptions! Anyway, since then, Ginny has never been quite the same. I know she seemed the same. But, something very strange happened that year. Half of her was taken away, and filled in with something more dangerous and powerful than you know. She was not expelled, but that doesn't mean the new half had gone away. If she were then to be re- sorted, there would not be a proper house for her, and she would have to go back home. You must have noticed that when Harry said the spell, it was not the usual curse. You see, he and Ginny are connencted by something much more powerful than evil. And when Harry did the most Slytherin thing that is possible, she was afraid. That he would become like her. He didn't, though. You see, in the end, the strongest connection always wins. And that was you, Ron. Not Harry. That is both fortunate, because you and her share a different kind of love than her and Harry, one based upon truth and bravery, but also unfortunate, because now, the other half that Voldemort contributed to her is not in her or Harry. She is now relieved of evil."  
"So you're saying that now I..."  
"Because you were so good to her, and gave her more love than Harry ever could give her. You and her were joined from the start. You had more time to build up that kind of love than Harry had time to build up the other kind. You see, your own goodness has made you the opposite of good. You are now like she was."  
I wanted to ask one more less complicated, less intelligent question. "So... what WAS that thing... the snake, anyway?"  
"Have you ever noticed a snake's shape? It's long, round, skinny. The snake sucked half of Ginny through one mouth, and for a moment you had three halves in you. That's why the pressure knocked you out. But then, it sucked out one of your good halves to give to your sister. Now she is perfect, and you are not. The snake is love and hate."  
"But... Ginny's a Ravenclaw..."  
"You think Gryffindor's the only house that can possibly hold any love, eh???" Nagini hissed, obviously furious at my stupidity. "Well, let me tell you a story about Ravenclaw, idiot boy. Really, I believe I DO hold some truth when I say that the female gender is far superior to the male gender. Rowena Ravenclaw, a dear friend of my original master, Salazar himself, was the only link from Slytherin to Gryffindor, and from Godric to Salazar as well. She was like you, I might say. Half evil, half... not. And I am NOT saying Slytherin is evil. Some are, some aren't. Anyway, Rowena was kind to everyone, she may even have been what held Hogwarts school together. No one ever knew how she later died, except Slytherin and myself."  
"How?" I said, getting impatient.  
"The first one of the four to die was Gryffindor. Followed by Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was still working at Hogwarts. Of course, Slytherin and I had left Hogwarts years ago. But one night, while everyone was asleep, she went looking for the chamber. Slytherin, trusting her, had told her about it. He had never forbidden her to go, or else I'm sure she wouldn't have. Being headmaster of the school, she knew no one would ask her what she was doing. She found it, right where you and Harry Potter found it years ago. And she slipped in. The basilisk found her and killed her instantly. Although he had not been born yet, the whole chamber spoke the name Voldemort. They knew he was coming. Her very presense passed the half to Voldemort's name, and when he was born, he recieved it. He passed it on to Ginny, but he was so evil it made no diference. He will always remain the same. Evil. Then, just last night, Ginny passed it on to you."  
"Wow. I never knew that about-"  
"Ewww!!!"  
"What is it?" I asked, sitting up.  
"A spider," Nagini said in disgust. "All snakes HATE spiders!"  
"Me too!" I knew that from the positive tone in my voice, she believed me.  
She thumped her tail down on it. I smiled. I liked this snake.  
**************************************************************************  
"So... why are you here? Just to fill me in?"  
"No, actually. I'm here to help you get rid of that half stuff. Since I'm already 100% evil, it'll just disappear or good," Nagini replied, looking strait into my face.  
"I don't get it." I didn't get it. "If you're so evil, why are you helping me?"  
"I like you, that's all."  
"Thank you."  
"And the fact that if I am more evil than already am, I'll be able to get away from my previous moron owner completely."  
"Who'll be your owner now?"  
"I dunno. Has to be a parselmouth. Once I've been Slytherin and Voldemort's pet, I don't think I can adapt to anything else," she replied.  
"Hey, Nagini. Am I still a parseltongue?"  
"You're talking to me, aren't you?"  
That's when we both knew. We were made for each other.  
"I know about your owl. I can even read people's minds when they're not actually thinking something, but it's in their head somewhere. I'm really sorry. And to think one of my kind got him."  
I grinned. "Well, now he won't be jealous."  
"That's for sure."  
"This is so totally cool."  
"English."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"That's better. Now what did you say? Parseltongue, please."  
I just smiled. I knew she didn't need it repeated. Not because she could read minds. Because we both knew what each of us was saying: Friends? Friends.  
**************************************************************************  
  



End file.
